


Another Me

by EchoShim



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 两后一王与两王一后的三俗飙车基：我绿我自己锤：我也绿一个三人行/双性/生子/阿斯加德重建后国王王后的造人日常可以看做是《Ashes》中Thrud出生之前的事，写着写着忽然发现连起来了[摊手]





	Another Me

**Author's Note:**

> 两后一王与两王一后的三俗飙车  
> 基：我绿我自己  
> 锤：我也绿一个  
> 三人行/双性/生子/阿斯加德重建后国王王后的造人日常  
> 可以看做是《Ashes》中Thrud出生之前的事，写着写着忽然发现连起来了[摊手]

“Loki。”  
Thor无奈地看着床边抱臂一脸玩味的人，再看看怀里明显小一号的弟弟，不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药。原本因为欲火难消已经把他按上了床准备实打实地来一发，拥抱亲吻间却看到绿眸狡黠地眨巴一下，随后怀里人就变成了未成年的Loki。  
正主在不远处吹了个口哨：“不是说想上年幼的弟弟吗？我是在帮你实现愿望啊，哥哥。”  
金发男人回想起前两日在床上的荤话，的确有这么一句。他带着点恶趣味的性癖在Loki身上暴露无遗，但两人都乐在其中。Thor看着那人一脸“我没在开玩笑”的神色，不知道Loki抽哪门子的风要看自己被当面NTR。但不得不说嫩乎乎的Loki看起来真的很好吃。他垂下眼看着怀里坐在自己腿上的小Loki，还带着奶音的声线喊着“哥哥”，全然不同于现今Loki现在尾音里带着挑逗的称呼。Thor抹了把脸让自己醒神，看着三五步开外看好戏的人，他心中有了打算。既然美食送上门，岂有不吃的道理。他低下头轻轻吻在对方额角。  
亲吻自鼻尖扫到嘴唇时，他听到面前的小家伙嘤咛了一声，不知是拒绝还是邀请。男人握紧对方的左手收进掌心，右手探进白色睡袍里轻抚娇嫩的后背而后向下不停地揉捏两团臀肉。他从小Loki的肩膀处抬眼看向恶作剧的导演本人，看到那人阴晴不定的脸色后带着笑意亲吻在眼前的锁骨凹陷处。  
还未成熟的少年躯体像初红的草莓，酸甜多汁间难掩青涩的鲜美。Thor咬一口他胸前的淡粉色乳尖，意料之内地听到压抑的低喘，似乎还有另一个人的抱怨声。他能猜到八分Loki在想什么，无非就是跟他上床时恨不得两颗蛋都塞进去一般狠命用劲现在却温柔到能滴出水来，对象哪怕是他一手招出的幻象，邪神也在不爽。他的确对年少时的Loki产生过异样的情愫，一种原始的想驯服对方在自己身下承欢的心。Thor曾经无比憎恶这样的自己——在还不知道Loki的身世时。但是他没有办法拒绝将自己当成桉树的考拉Loki，黑发碧眼的少年喜欢缠着兄长，从晨起到夜寐，他都希望Thor在身边。  
当初很煎熬的。Thor剥下那件编织精美的蕾丝睡袍，手指略过肋骨根根分明的单薄身体，逗留在对方下腹，惹来一片柔软逐渐挺立。白天做一个尽职尽责的兄长，晚上却在想着弟弟自渎，而对方丝毫不明白这一切，自己也不想推开看似正常的身体接触。他把那颗黑色的小脑袋安放在颈窝，一边缠绵细吻着莹白的耳垂脸颊，一边极轻地搓捻着掌中开始湿润的性器。在尽力取悦着怀里人时，他抬眼看向不太平静的观众。很好，Loki在吞口水了。吞咽的动作格外撩人。他很喜欢咬他的喉结，又或者是力道恰好地捏着对方喉管奋力抽插。虽然邪神对被捏脖子这件事还有点后怕，但是他无法拒绝Thor。  
手指自柱身滑下揉弄着两颗还在发育的睾丸，有意无意地碰触到近在咫尺的一片隐秘之地。Thor听到耳际带着抽泣的反抗声，红透的一双绿眸可怜巴巴地望着自己说“不要”。他其实不太肯定Loki是什么时候发育出雌穴的。Thor从小家伙的口中汲来唾液沾湿手指后试探着摸进那两片软肉。在他还跟Loki一起洗澡的时候，对方还是个普通的小男孩身体。或许是从自己开始做春梦后拒绝再与弟弟一起洗澡之后，这朵花苞印在了那两条长腿之间。  
“湿了？”  
Thor在享受着指间的黏腻湿润时不忘打趣唯一的观众。邪神瞥了他一眼后，坐进了高背椅中翘起了二郎腿。看起来是风姿绰约，只有他自己知道那处的泥泞才用坐姿隐藏掉可能会出现的不明水渍。  
他笑一声抱紧了怀里初尝情事的小可怜儿：“痛吗？”  
鼻尖都红透的精灵摇摇头揽紧了男人的颈侧，抬高身体后又下沉去追逐身体里的两根手指。真是个妖精，从小就是。Thor忍不住力道略大地拍在白嫩的臀肉上，留下清晰的红印。一直被小心取悦的小家伙脾气上来“嗷呜”一口咬在男人高挺的鼻尖，他扳住Thor的脸去吻对方的唇，轻轻地咬一口后又讨好一般地舔舐。  
雷神很确定自己听到那边不屑的一声嗤笑，眼角余光所及之处似乎有无形的醋坛倒地。他在想Loki什么时候会忍不住把小一号的自己变走，目前看来药不够猛。  
Loki靠在椅背上，拇指与食指搓捻着长袍下摆的布料。他看着凌驾在男人脸颊上方的幻象，眯起眸子想Thor有没有这么好好伺候过自己。像是有心灵感应一般，全身泛着淡绯色的小邪神回身望向缔造出自己的男子，看到他不爽的神色后笑得张狂又妖艳。  
但Thor不知道刚蜕化成小恶魔的弟弟的所作所为。他看着眼前淡色的性器与雌穴，想到春日里的单瓣蔷薇就是这样不堪抚弄的柔嫩颜色。  
手指的薄茧与舌苔的粗粝在最初的感觉是非常相似的，但后续完全不同。一个是不容置喙的前进，另一个就像找寻遗落珍珠的牡蛎肉在腿根间游走。作为幻象的自己本不应该感知到这么多，他低下头只看得到男人短短的金发。绵延不断的舔舐夹杂着水声与吮吸让刚有了自主意识的幻象软了腰，什么刨根问底的心思都丢到了九霄云外。他低叫一声，红霞飞上脸。自己竟然支撑不住身体坐到了男人脸上。Thor愣了一秒，笑着从后拍了一把雪白的臀。小邪神抓着床栏堪堪起身向后移动坐到了男人健壮的胸膛上。他纤细的手指抚弄着Thor半张脸上暧昧的水渍，却不想下身被Thor引出的汁液很快濡湿了麦色的肌肤。  
Loki难受得紧，早已被开垦过的花田现在正潮湿泥泞地张着嘴等着播种。他感受得到Thor的亲吻碰触，通过那个掺杂一半自己意识的幻象。眼看着那个小魔头就要被开苞了，他腾地一声起身上前。  
这剂药火候正好。Thor心里暗爽，面上还要拧着眉头指责弟弟的不是。  
“你吓到他了。”男人冲被丢到床角的小家伙伸出手，“过来。”  
Loki看着那个小妖精轻车熟路地攀上Thor肩膀，扭头看向自己的胜利者姿态，不忿地向后一挥手，幻象连同床下的白色睡袍瞬间消失。  
“醋劲儿真大。”Thor捏捏他的脸，想接个吻却被无情地推开。  
“你他妈还想亲我？嘴里都是别人的味道。”  
“天地良心，嘴里都是你的水。”  
男人隔着裤子都摸到一手的湿润，他恶恶作剧般地将黏腻的液体抹到对方俊俏的脸上。开胃菜很美味，主菜将会是一如既往地万分满意。  
腰间的匕首被男人摸走的时候Loki还不清楚对方的意图，很快布料破裂的声音解答了一切。  
“你都从哪知道这些变态的玩法的？”他咬着牙质问，心想八成是Stark那个混球。  
“反正你也不会再穿了。”Thor割开那条湿的仿佛刚洗过的裤子，一脸理所应道。  
他还记得Loki在中庭等待宫殿建好的几个月里丢掉的无数内裤与袜子。日常衣服变成一次性物品的浪费行为也只有在他弟弟身上，男人才不会有什么异议。  
Loki在知道对方只是为了扒光自己才用刀割开裤子后忽然沉默，原来变态的是他。Thor看穿了他的心思，也不急着替胀得发痛的老二解决燃眉之急，只像逗猫一样挠着形状好看的下巴。他从男人指上移开脸，一下扑倒了人。Thor看着早已食髓知味的妖精自己抓起恶龙吞吃入腹的模样忍不住坐起身来抱着他亲。男人忽的动作使得那根勃发的性器快速地一捅到底。Loki被顶的有些恍惚，他咬着Thor肩头的皮肉含糊不清地骂他操自己只会不要命地往里塞。  
“我的王后喜欢我这样。”Thor抱紧他又向上顶了半分直到怀里人哭叫一声才满意。  
Loki很不想承认自己重欲的一面。初次与兄长滚上床时，温柔缱绻的做爱总让他有一种因虚空引发的恐惧，哪怕被下身的两张嘴依次被塞得满满当当，他还是很怕再次孤身一人。劫后余生的喜悦太过美好，总让他不相信眼前的一切，只有切实的疼痛混合着性的愉悦才能让他真的觉得自己是活着的，眼前的Thor也不是幻影。  
“哥哥，我只是太爱你了。”他在颠簸中断断续续地表白。  
对自己的幻象吃醋实在是太丢人了。Loki想起那个耀武扬威的小混蛋，忽然很想再把他拖出来看看谁到底才是赢家。  
“我可没有那么多根来喂饱四张嘴。”  
Thor拉下他想要施法的手放在唇畔亲吻。不知是因为当初Loki有一部分灵魂碎片附着在自己身上还是做过太多的缘故，某些时刻的心灵感应真是恰到好处，比如这次就能将自己被榨干的潜在威胁扼杀在摇篮里，他可不想被Loki嘲笑肾虚。  
“你休想，”他扳过男人的脸，在混乱的喘息中一板一眼地宣誓主权，“你这根只能操我。”  
好像有什么不对的地方。Loki看着哥哥脸上的笑容忽然有些后怕。那不是因为配偶强烈的醋劲而欢愉的神色，而是嗜血的狮子将野鹿逼向悬崖的得意。  
“前面的快吃饱了，让我喂喂后面的。”  
他被男人就着下身相连的姿势转了半圈。在看到面前的另一个Thor后，邪神推拒着压过来的蜜色胸膛作势就要跑。  
举一反三。Thor现在玩得比自己熟练。Loki认命地被挤在两幅同样令人着迷的躯体中接受着鞭挞。幻象的模样是他更熟悉的长发Thor。鼻尖被时不时拂到面上的发梢磨蹭得有些痒，他嘴唇微张眼神空洞地看向面前的人，那绺编进金发里的青丝格外显眼。Loki伸手去抚弄男人耀目的金发，却鼓励了对方更加卖力地操弄如今已经湿软的紧致幽穴，金褐色的耻毛扎着娇嫩的阴唇又痛又爽。Loki尺寸客观的性器紧贴在男人健壮的小腹上不断磨蹭，顶端渐渐熬不住磨人的攻势渐渐淌出白浊而后一股劲儿地迸发而出，零零星星打在两人的胸膛之间。Loki伏在雷神幻象的肩膀上小口地喘着气吞咽下强烈的快感，嘴里被塞进两根搜刮了自己体液的手指。还没从高潮的余韵中回过神，他就被身后人捏着颈子靠到他自己胸前。  
“你还说我跟自己吃醋。”  
他自认凶狠地回头瞪人，却不知道以他现在的模样，就算把匕首架到Thor喉咙，男人也会觉得是调情。  
“不准。”  
男人的声音随着相贴的肉体自他胸腔传来，Loki觉得这种震动非常美妙，像是直接从对方四肢百骸体会到拒绝的意味。他推开身前Thor想将自己拉过去亲吻的手，侧脸吻住身后人。  
身前花穴的灼热硬挺霎时间消失，只剩后穴里的昂扬性器。Loki被推到床上摆成趴跪的姿势，像是发情的母兽被伴侣按在荒野里交媾。Thor咬着他的耳朵恨不得将人捅穿。他以为自己能接受的，然后当作跟Loki炫耀的资本。是自己忽视了近日来野蛮生长的占有欲。这个人，哪怕是另一个自己碰触也不行。  
“哥哥，前面。”  
他抓着Thor的手探向身前湿透的隐秘。刚才的一番抽插使得原本幽闭的阴唇现今如盛放的花一般流露出甜美的味道。  
“我是不是该变成蛇。”Thor摸着将腿根浸润的暗泉入口，搓捻出拉丝的透明液体。  
“我才是蛇，”他回过头，绿眸眼角是妖冶的红，“想把你整个吞进肚子里，谁都别想看你一眼。”  
“那一次多给我生几个。”  
Thor把人翻过来，将即将高潮的阴茎塞进那个美妙的入口。Loki抬腿环住他的腰，用脚后跟蹭着对方后腰。他刚刚射完，现下还带着一点硬度的老二正在哥哥的小腹上磨蹭得舒服。Loki在惊涛骇浪的颠簸中舔唇看着眼前完美的肉体。除了人鱼线，他更喜欢那两条腹股沟的形状。颀长的指尖点弄着通往恶龙栖息的深渊，Thor报复性地揪弄着已转为深粉色的乳尖，而后不断换着角度寻觅那极乐的一点，却意外探到了某个窄小的入口。他试探着顶弄半下，Loki眼泪汪汪地推着他。  
“拔出来一点，痛。”  
金发男人咬着下唇依言拔出一点不再戳弄那个脆弱的入口。天知道他多想把Loki的子宫都射满。一股滚烫的浓腻分毫不落地被送入邪神身体中。随着男人高潮的来临，一滴汗珠坠落到Loki嘴角。他眯着眼看向男人浸在欲望里的脸，沉下身吞了一口兴致不减的火棍。他知道他喜欢自己这样，只对他一人浪荡到不行的模样。  
Thor把人抱在怀里坐到床上，重重拍了白嫩的臀肉几下。Loki懒洋洋地趴在他肩头，一只手扒住男人脖子借力从钉住自己的刑棍上起身。阴茎离开极乐地时发出一声不舍的声响，带出一股接一股的精液。男人带着点烦躁又顶回去，Loki翻着白眼，掌风轻轻略过雷神脸颊。  
“被你灌死才满意，嗯？”  
“不准说‘死’。”男人将脸埋在弟弟颈窝，声线极低地说道。  
Loki将下巴抵在他头顶来回磨蹭，手指抚过哥哥刚被自己抓出红痕的背。他知道Thor还在后怕，一旦哪步出了岔子，而今站在重新拔地而起的宫宇之前的只有国王自己。  
“你可比我大了五百岁，还是先担心担心你自己。”  
他嬉皮笑脸地压下心中波澜，做完爱这么美好的时刻用来煽情有点可惜，又不是马上要自杀殉情，他们可还有大把的时间来消磨。  
“我确定你的儿子女儿已经进了他们该进的地方了，国王殿下能不能恩准我去洗澡。”  
他现在从头到脚都是湿乎乎的，除了泪痕汗珠，更有暧昧不明的白色液体糊在胸前下身。Thor将微湿的眼角不怕死地蹭在王后肩膀而后抱着人去浴室清洗。擦枪走火实在是太容易了。他探进那处软肉掏出一把接一把的黏腻，告诫自己要多少存有一点良知。  
毕竟，来日方长。

Loki知道自己睡了很久。意识早已清醒，眼睛却有自己的想法不愿睁开。清晨时的鸟鸣从此起彼伏变成偶尔的零星几声，他知道太阳渐渐升到了天空正中。花香溜进鼻子时，他满意地吸了两口香甜的空气。还处在魔法恢复期的王后因昨日的幻象术有那么一点虚弱。当然主要原因是Thor照葫芦画瓢的行径，不过他拒绝承认。  
被刻意放轻的脚步声传来，他知道是Thor在处理政事的间隙溜回寝宫。温暖干燥的手掌贴上脸颊，他更不愿意睁眼了。大概是刚滚上床的缘由，再清纯浅尝辄止的碰触亲吻到最后都会变成狂蜂浪蝶你来我往的少儿不宜。但是温情没有持续多久，一团热源钻进被子里埋到了两腿之间。  
Loki倏地睁开眼掀开了鸭绒被，看到Thor面不改色地看着自己身下隐秘，丝毫没有被抓包的不安。  
“你不在书房处理事务就算了，还想天天白日宣淫？”  
“处理完了我才回来的，而且王储也是国家大事不是吗？”  
Thor看着有些红肿的雌穴，伸舌舔了一口。Loki那处本来就窄的可怜，又被自己那根折磨得够呛，只要做得过火了就会变成一副被玷污过的处子身模样。  
“你能不能让我喘口气？”  
Loki看着自己下腹的金色脑袋忽然觉得多变几个幻象把国王吸干也许是个不错的主意。Thor捏住他的两只手按到床上，差点就想扁副手铐出来把人锁在床上。  
“你要是再乱用魔法，我就把你变成条小蛇缠自己胳膊上。”  
“堂堂阿斯加德的国王竟然想日蛇，是神祇的泯灭还是道德的沦丧？”  
Loki支起上半身，推开妄图将功补过的男人，龇牙咧嘴地下床穿衣服。Thor看着形状美好的腰臀腿依次裹上精美的华服锦衣，不免有些可惜。  
用过午膳的两人交颈而卧片刻后又匆匆分离。Thor照旧去忙政务，Loki走进花园去看前几日播种下的花种。Frigga是最爱摆弄这些植物花卉的。他单膝跪在地上细看那些盛放的白色玫瑰，层叠之间像是小女孩最钟爱的公主裙摆。并不是照着前一位王后的爱好习惯生搬硬套，他起身走向旁边的一片花圃，他只是在单纯地怀念母亲。Odin是更爱Thor一些的，这毋庸置疑。虽然在他仙逝之前这段心结早已被打开抚平，但Frigga对自己来说有多重要，她永远都不会知道。他吸吸鼻子，隐去了哭意。不论怎样，他跟Thor还拥有彼此。  
当初随意洒下的虞美人种子在绽放时编织出一片彩霞。淡粉嫩黄浅紫绯色混着嫩绿的花蕾就像被盛进瓶中当作花艺展示一般错落有致。Loki看着在微风中起舞的花朵们，嘴角笑容是无人知的温柔。  
他走进花园后方的林间准备采一些月桂叶吩咐厨娘做些布丁来吃。齿间似乎滑过了Frigga最拿手的甜品味道，Loki一时间竟算不准自己已经多久没吃过月桂布丁了。他伸长胳膊采摘着低处的叶子，却忽然被捂住了口鼻推到树干上。  
“你能不能不要把魔法用到这些无关紧要的小事上。”还一边处处不让我用。  
他从男人手掌中解放出口鼻，扭头瞪着人。Thor笑着将他手中的几片叶子变成了条墨绿色的织物，蒙住了邪神的眼眸在他脑后打了个结。Loki一时拿不准对方的意图，连半是期待地吞咽了一下口水也未察觉。  
崭新的披风被扯下扔到了地上。Thor摸出细腰间的匕首割开了邪神的裤子。在与那条不太容易割开的内裤搏斗时，雷神一脸惊慌地看着弟弟向后栽倒在自己怀里。王后的披风与匕首就这么被遗弃在月桂树下，负责洒扫的侍女要不是刚看到国王抱着王后匆匆离开的身影，差点就要以为王后被歹人劫掠走了。

“王后已经有了一个月的身孕，”祭司收起药箱，“是因为体虚晕倒并无大碍。但月桂叶是千万不能食用的。”  
Thor如释重负地让侍女送祭司离开，他看着床头方几上已经变回原形的几片绿叶，赶紧扔出了窗外。  
Loki慢悠悠地睁开眼，看着坐在床尾的男人，笑着伸脚踹了他后腰一下。  
“能不能开心点？”  
“你是不是早就知道自己怀孕了？”Thor假意冷着一张脸问道。  
“是啊，要不然昨天为什么变出那么个小妖精来讨你欢心。”  
还不是因为以后几个月都要修身养性。他攀住男人的肩背，拉着对方的手覆到小腹上。  
“那月桂牛奶布丁呢？”他不信Loki看过那么多医书却不知晓月桂叶的药性。  
“怀孕了嘴馋不是很正常的吗？”被戳穿小九九的王后也不辩解，蹭到男人怀里抱着他的脖子，“我又没吃。”  
“不准胡闹了。”Thor小心地抱着他亲，不敢有一点非分之想。

Loki不胡闹，那是不可能的。  
大着肚子的人反倒情欲更甚从前。他躺在鹅毛枕头上，腿间的花穴被男人的舌头顶弄开褶皱从里到外舔了个彻底。长腿自床边滑下，踩在繁复花纹地毯上的莹白脚踝纤细又脆弱地轻轻打颤。  
Thor看着眼前的淫靡景色，微不可闻地叹口气。这简直就是眼清泉，哪里舔的干净。他看着下身兴致勃勃的老二，又看看Loki高耸起的肚子，不知该怎么说服自己。  
“难受。”他眼泪汪汪地拉住男人的手向下身探去。  
五个月应该不要紧了吧。Thor实在没办法拒绝眼前的妖精，只能一边压下心里的负罪感一边将人抱进怀里安抚。  
长久未交欢的雌穴似乎又恢复了最初的紧涩。Loki刚吞进龟头就皱眉说痛，男人无法只能跪到床前接着给他扩张。  
“我好吃还是他好吃？”  
Thor抬起脸来仰望高高在上的王后，胡茬上都是晶莹的花露。真是够小心眼的，怎么就这么可爱。  
“说啊，笑什么！”  
Loki不满地将男人的脸按进下腹的阴影里，丝毫不管这样对方根本说不了话。反正他现在做什么都有理。  
他从潮湿的两片软肉里抬起脸：“你。”  
“这还差不多。”Loki边咕念着边轻轻抓着男人头顶的发丝示意他起来。  
Thor仰靠在两个枕头上，看着白花花的臀肉缓缓坐到自己小腹上。Loki双臂撑在床上，背对着男人一点点吞吃掉马鞭一样的物什。他就是倔得要命，非要自己来。待接触到对方体温后，他的胳膊已经酸痛不堪。他低下头看着身前隆起的肚子，咬着下唇向后扭脸小声地求救。  
“我没力气了。”  
Thor动作轻缓地直起身，害怕突如其来的体位变化弄疼人。他用胳膊穿过Loki胸膛下方，让对方靠到自己身前，然后小幅度地抽插。  
“我是不是胖了很多？”他无力地靠在男人肩头，斜脸盯着Thor额头上的汗。  
“没有，现在正好，”他拉下Loki给自己擦汗的手放到唇边亲吻在指间，“我只是因为要压抑着想把你操哭的想法才出这么多汗。”  
Loki笑出声，他的哥哥真是赤诚得可爱。  
虽然怀孕时的欲望强烈，但胃口明显变小。Thor站在床边看着侧卧在床边的人给自己口交时的生涩模样，感觉鼻间有点热。到Loki尖叫着射出来时，自己大概才到中途。但对方已经一副虚脱的模样，他实在没办法接着做。  
身下被高热细腻的口腔包裹，舌苔的粗粝时不时略过马眼，从尾椎带出一股细小的战栗。Loki其实很少给自己口。男人看着那张红艳薄唇边狰狞的性器，忽然抓起对方脑后的一把头发强迫他与自己对视。嘴里含着巨龙的Loki眼神迷蒙地仰视兄长。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有。”  
Thor按下他的头方便自己被吞入得更深，同时抹了一把鼻腔里流出的腥甜液体。丢人。  
吞吐那根硕大很是辛苦。Loki觉得自己嘴角都已经酸痛麻木到没有知觉。在尝到顶端流出的一小股腥气时，他吐出半分，抬眼看向男人。Thor从他嘴中抽出阴茎，恶趣味地在他脸上蹭动起来，Loki也只能握住柱身给哥哥做着手活儿间或揉弄那两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋。  
“唔……”他抹掉溅射到眼角的白腻，不满地看向Thor。  
男人还在射出第二股精液，腹肌直到小腹都崩成好看又危险的线条。他伸手刮下那张俊脸上的浊液送进嫣红的唇里。Loki咽下口中的黏腻，复又含住男人尚在喷薄的硬挺。他听到Thor满意的低喘后诡秘地笑一下，手指向后推着包皮在马眼处悄悄抵上细牙。  
雷神吃痛地“嘶嘶”喘气，他按住作乱的邪神的后颈，带着点威胁的意味。后者非常识时务地再次用心做着口活，将所有白腻舔掉后吞吃入腹。他抬眼看着男人而后讨好地吻了柱身一下。  
他真的拿Loki没办法，一点办法都没有。Thor坐到床畔抱紧了人等待情潮渐渐退去。掌下的凸起中似乎传来几下轻微的胎动。即将为人父的喜悦让他激动地吻在伴侣额头，而Loki已经困倦地合上了眼。  
我爱你，我的王后。  
他吻在对方湿透凌乱的黑发上，与他十指相扣。  
END


End file.
